A Merry Ninja Christmas!
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: And they thought Mikey was bad on sugar high during the holidays... Warning; small tcest reference. Based on a true story.


**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p>"You can't catch me, 'cuz I'm a hoodie ninja!" Raph shouted, a fluffy santa hat atop his head; Mikey was chasing him around the lair.<p>

Mikey panted as he stopped "And… I…. Thought… I…. was…. Bad….On…Sugar!" He said between pants.

Raph stuck his tongue out at him and giggled "You can't catch me Mikey!"

Mikey narrowed his eyes "Give me my hat back!"

"You can have it if you can catch me!" Raph said in a sing-song voice and giggled "Come get me!" He said before bouncing around the Lair, Mikey hot on his heels.

"This is so weird." Leo said to Don as they watched "Mikey angry, chasing a giggling Raph; the worlds gone to shell."

"Oh come on Leo," Don said and nudged him a little "Raph's just hopped up on Christmas Joy!..._And_ enough sugar to feed a small army."

Being Christmas season, the turtles got many treats and sweets which normally affected Mikey the most. Raph however, had chosen today to especially consume a large amount of sugar since he was the one with the biggest immunity towards the affect of sugar. However, even Raph had his limits….

If they thought _Mikey _was bad on Sugar high….. Oh ho ho, they were wrong.

"Give me my hat!" Mikey shouted as he tried to catch his red-masked brother; Raph was swinging on the ceiling by the Christmas light.

Raph looked at him; his amber eyes wide like a stoners and a big, goofy, stupid grin on his face. He giggled in a very un-Raph-like fashion.

"You have to catch me!" Raph repeated and swung down to the ground, Mikey chased him again, just when the orange-masked turtle was close to catch him, Raph moved to the side and Mikey hit the wall.

"Hahahaha!" Raph pointed at him and giggled at the nunchaku-wielders misfortune "You can't me, 'cuz I'm a hoodie ninja!"

April and Casey than came into the Lair. Raph noticed them and smiled brightly.

"April! Casey!" He shouted in joy and charged at them.

April and Casey smiled as they saw him approach, unaware he had enough sugar in his blood to be a borderline diabetic.

"Hey buddy, hows it – AAK!" Casey greeted, but was cut off when his turtle pal tackled him in a hug right to the ground.

"Casey, Casey, Casey!" Raph chanted, really fast "Guess what?"

Casey was stunned speechless.

"You're my best friend!" Raph announced.

April was staring at him like he was a two-headed turtle.

"Raph?" She said, unsure "Is…. Is something wrong?"

He looked at her with a big grin still plastered on his face "Why would something be wrong? It's Christmas eve!" He said and tugged at the Santa hat on his head to prove it.

He then got up and giggled "Poke, poke, hehehe!" Raph said as he prodded April on the sides. He then threw his arms around her in a hug, almost dragging her down, but she managed to stay up.

"Merry Christmas April!" Raph shouted in her ear and she winced, he then turned to the ceiling and added in an even louder voice "Happy Birthday Jesus!"

Mikey was creeping up on his brother, intent to use his ninja skill to get the hat without Raph's detection.

However, before he could grab the hat, Raph whirled around and ran off, giggling. And singing 'I'm a hoodie ninja!'

"Damn." Mikey said and started the chase again.

Casey was finally up and was dusting himself off "Did someone spike his eggnog or somethin'?" He asked April. She shrugged just as Don and Leo came up to them.

"Hey, you remember when Raph said it was impossible for him to get high on sugar?" Don inquired; they nodded.

"He lied." Leo added, he had a sugar cookie in one hand and was about to take a bite, but a dark-green blur ran right past him and once it cleared, the sugar cookie was gone.

"On no." Leo moaned; they turned to see Raph eat the sugar cookie whole. Whatever sugar-induced energy he had already burned off, he had just regained.

Mikey stopped near them, breathing heavily. "Am I the only one who wants to sedate him? Anyone else? Really?"

No one said anything; they just watched as Raph bounced off the walls, singing Christmas carols and giggling.

After a while Mikey was leaning against a corner; Raph stopped in front of him with a big smile and his eyes wide as he stared at Mikey. Slowly he approached his brother.

At first, Mikey was a little confused; but then he noticed Raph shift his gaze up. Mikey looked up and saw he was standing under the mistletoe.

"If you even think about it," Mikey said quickly as he backed away "Then I swear I'm going to deck your halls!"

Poor choice of words Mikey, _poor choice of words…_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the tcest reference; but I couldn't think of another holiday pun.<em>

_Based on a true story! We've all been hopped up on christmas joy and sugar to the point of being like that at some point in our lives, right?_

_Merry christmas everyone! God bless us, everyone!_


End file.
